Kencan ala GoM
by Aikawa Yue
Summary: Akashi memperkenalkan seorang gadis imut nan polos pada GoM. Ada saja rencana PDKT ala GoM dengan si gadis. Berhasilkah mereka melakukan PDKT dengan si gadis? Ataukah ... /Warn: OC, Author newbie. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : GoM x OC, Akashi x OC**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Summary : Akashi memperkenalkan seorang gadis imut nan polos pada GoM. Ada saja rencana PDKT ala GoM dengan si gadis. Berhasilkah mereka melakukan PDKT dengan si gadis? Ataukah ... /Warn: OC, Author newbie.**

Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di Maji Burger atas perintah Akashi. Sedangkan yang memerintah juga belum muncul. Padahal waktu sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Bosan –ssu," keluh Kise. Buat orang berisik macam Kise sich diam sebentar nggak bisa *hidoii –ssu.

"Ck, kalo bosan ya nggak usah ikut Kise," ejek seorang berkulit kurang terang.

"Hidoii –ssu, Ahominecchi," Kise balas mengejek Ahomine –Aomine-.

"Namaku Aomine, Kise. Bukan Ahomine," jelas Aomine.

Lalu dimulailah pertengkaran Kise vs Ahomine *dipukul Aho-Aomine.

"Bisakah kalian diam –nanodayo. Kita jadi diperhatikan oleh pengunjung lain. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli –nanodayo," seorang berambut hijau dengan ke-tsundere-annya memperingati Kise dan Aho-Aomine.

"*nyam nyam nyam*," yang satu ini cuek aja.

" ...," nah yang ini tidak usah di tanya. Hawa kehadirannya kecil, jadi sudah biasa dicuekin.

30 menit berlalu

Kise teler di atas meja karna kesal menunggu. Aho-Aomine ketiduran di meja. Murasakibara kekenyangan karna udah banyak makan. Kuroko juga terkantuk-kantuk, di depannya ada beberapa gelas yang isi vanilla milkshake-nya telah tandas. Sepertinya hanya Midorima yang masih bertahan walau di hatinya sudah memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Akashi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berpenampilan begitu," terdengar suara kalem yang di dengar oleh Midorima dari luar restoran Maji Burger. Seseorang yang di komentari mengembungkan pipinya. Menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya. Orang-orang yang melihat keimutan si gadis jadi noseblend.

"Hie, ini perbuatan Ka-san. Aku juga nggak susah kayak gini kalau berpenampilan," balas suara gadis yang membalas suara kalem tadi. " Tapi Sei-kun. Kenapa mereka menatap kita ya? Seram~," sang gadis merapatkan diri ke pemuda di sampingnya.

Akashi, yang dipanggil si gadis menengok ke sekeliling. Mereka banyak diperhatikan oleh pria-pria, oh lebih tepatnya memperhatikan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Karena tak mau membuat gadis yang ada di sampingnya ketakutan, Akashi memberikan deathglare terbaiknya untuk membuat pria hidung belang –sebutan Akashi untuk pria-pria itu- agar tidak menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Dan tatapannya membuat mereka kicep seketika.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Akashi. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke Maji Burger.

Melihat Akashi sudah datang, Midorima lantas membangunkan temannya yang lain. Tak mau kena gunting sakti sang Iblis Merah –sebutan Aomine untuk Akashi- mereka lantas bangun dan merapikan diri secepat hiraishin (?).

"Sudah lama menunggu," sapa Akashi. Tak sulit untuk menemukan Kiseki no Sedai karena warna rambut mereka yang warna-warni.

' _Lama banget,'_ batin mereka kesal.

Lalu gadis yang datang bersama Akashi menatap GoM. Sedangkan yang di tatap menganga nggak percaya.

' _Ada malaikat –ssu.'_ (Kise)

' _Cantik, apalagi *piip* miliknya.'_ (Aomine)

' _Itu bidadari jatuh dari langit –nanodayo.'_ (Midorima)

' _Cantik.'_ (Kuroko)

' _Bisa diminta traktir makan nggak ya?'_ (Murasakibara)

Itulah yang dipikirkan GoM tentang gadis itu. Karena rambut coklat madunya yang sepunggung diikat sedikit ke samping kanan, sisanya digerai. Pony rambutnya membingkai wajah bulatnya. Memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan dilapisi rompi warna cream dengan lengan panjang. rok pendek (3 cm di atas lutut) yang juga berwarna cream dengan garis coklat. Juga high heels 5 cm.

Lalu Akashi berdehem pelan. "Ekhem," deheman Akashi menyadarkan GoM dari pikiran mereka tentang si gadis. Tak mau gadis ini dipandangi lama-lama dengan pikiran liar mereka, terutama dari AHOMINE.

Lalu dengan tatapan absolutnya, Akashi mengusir AHOMINE dan Kise yang duduk bersebelahan, menjauhkan mereka berdua dari gadis yang ikut bersamanya. Tanpa buang waktu mereka berdua pindah ke sisi meja lain. Yumika dan Akashi duduk dengan Yumika yang duduk di sampaing jendela.

Jadi posisi duduknya tadi Aomine dan Kise duduk bersebelahan, di seberang meja duduk Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko. Setelah Kise dan Aomine pindah (BACA : DIUSIR), kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh mereka berdua ditempati Akashi dan si gadis imut. Sedangkan si seberang meja duduk Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko.

"Mika-chan, ini teman (BACA: BUDAK) ku," Akashi memperkenalkan teman atau budaknya kepada si gadis.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Nanamura Yumika. Teman masa kecil Sei-kun. Yoroshiku minna," gadis itu yang bernama Yumika memperkenalkan diri lalu tersenyum. Dan senyum Yumika membuat GoM terpaku. Dan Akashi sudah memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saju bajunya, berniat mengambil senjata merah keramatnya miliknya.

Midorima yang lagi-lagi tersadar duluan lalu memperkenalkan diri. Berdoa agar Akashi tidak mengambil senjata miliknya. "Namaku Midorima Shintarou -nanodayo. Salam kenal Yumika."

Yang lainnya mulai tersadar dari lamunan tinggi mereka. Dengan gerakan patah-patah menatap Akashi yang menatap GoM dengan wajah mengerikan. Oh, posisi Akashi ada di samping Yumika. Otomatis Yumika tidak tahu wajah Akashi seperti apa. Karena dia sendiri polos + kurang peka.

"Na-namaku Kise Ryouta –ssu. Boleh ku panggil Yumikacchi –ssu," Kise memperkenalkan diri.

Yumika memandang bingung Kise. Tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya. _'Kawai~,'_ batin mereka kompak. Bahkan pengunjung di Maji Burger ada yang sampai mimisan saking nggak tahannya. _'Oh, Tuhan. Tolong kuatkan kami –ssu/nanodayo,'_ batin mereka memohon pertolongan.

Akashi menyelutuk pelan. Tentu dengan kata yang tidak terlalu kasar. "Kise punya kebiasaan memanggil seseorang dengan akhiran –cchi," Yumika menoleh ke samping kirinya yang di sana Akashi duduk dan bibir tipisnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Tentu Kise-kun," jawaban Yumika membuat Kise melayang ke langit ketujuh (?). Apalagi namanya diakhiri suffix –kun. Tanpa tahu hawa membunuh Akashi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku, Yumika-san," Kuroko memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Yumika sedikit terkejut karena hawa keberadaannya tipis. Tapi mengangguk kecil setelahnya.

Merasakan hawa membunuh yang siap meledak dari arah Akashi, Murasakibara berhenti makan. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan normal. "Murasakibara Atsushi. Salam kenal Mika-chin."

Lagi. Yumika memandang bingung Murasakibara yang kembali makan makanannya. "Atsushi suka menyingkat nama orang dan diberi akhiran –chin. Mirip seperti Ryouta." Juga Akashi yang menjawab dengan kalem. Berbeda dengan auranya yang siap meledak.

Terakhir. "Err ... Aomine Daiki. Yoroshiku, Yumika," Aomine mmperkenalkan diri denagan takut-takut. Pasalnya Akashi menatapnya dengan deathglare.

Tapi di samping itu. GoM –minus Akashi- memiliki rencana dengan si gadis. Tentu saja menjauhkan sang Malaikat Imut –julukan GoM, kecuali Akashi pada Yumika -dari si Iblis Merah –julukan GoM untuk Akashi-. Dan rencana apa itu?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tsuki : Hora~ bikin fic baru. Dan apa ya, rencana GoM?

Kise : Y-Yumikacchi imut –ssu~

Aomine : Hoi Tsuki, kenapa namaku kau tulis Ahomine hah?

Tsuki : Tauk ah, gelap~

Akashi : Ryouta, Daiki *ambil gunting* menyentuh Mika-chan sedikit saja *kris kris*

Kise+Aomine : A-Ampun Akashi-sama

Kuroko: Kalau reader-san ingin menyumbang ide silahkan.

Tsuki+Yumika : Review pliss~


	2. Aku Jatuh Cinta -ssu!

Tsuki : Yosh, kembali lagi dengan Tsuki~

Midorima : Kali ini apa yang akan kau lakukan –nanodayo

Tsuki : Ra-ha-si-a. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah review hiks aku terharu hiks

Midorima: Silahkan membaca –nanodayo. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli –nanodayo.

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : GoM X OC**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (dikit)**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Warning : OC, OOC (maybe), gaje**

 **Don't like, don't read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kencan ala Kise Ryouta**

Setelah acara perkenalan tadi siang, Kise sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Small Forward SMA Kaijou ini terus-terusan berguling ke sana kemari di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata hazel-nya melirik jam di dinding.

"Pukul sepuluh malam –ssu," gumam Kise. "Ukh, kau terlalu imut Yumikacchi. Tapi kenapa kau bersama Iblis Merah –ssu," kata Kise frustasi. (Abaikan suara bersin di seberang sana)

Masih dalam posisi mau tidur, Kise tetap tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Kise menenggelamkan (?) wajahnya dalam bantal. Tiba-tiba bola lampu bersinar di atas kepalanya. Menerangi kamar Kise yang gelap. Di ambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

 **From : Kise-kun**

 **To : Yumikacchi**

 **Yumikacchi, maaf –ssu, kirim e-mail malam-malam.**

 _ **Send**_

Berterima kasihlah pada kepolosan Yumika, yang dengan maunya memberikan nomor ponsel dan alamat e-mail-nya saat Akashi pergi ke toilet tadi siang. Tak berapa lama Kise mendapat balasan.

 **From : Yumikacchi**

 **To : Kise-kun**

 **Tak apa Kise-kun. Aku masih mempersiapkan peralatan sekolah. Dan sekarang mau tidur. Memang ada apa Kise-kun?**

 _ **Send**_

Mata Kise bling-bling. Tidak menyangka e-mail-nya di balas. Secepat kilat Kise membalas e-mail dari Yumika.

 **From : Kise**

 **To : Yumikacchi**

 **Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan –ssu. Kau baru di Jepang –ssu, jadi aku mau memperkenalkan tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi –ssu.**

 _ **Send**_

Senyum Kise makin lebar. Tak lama ada balasan.

 **From : Yumikacchi**

 **To : Kise-kun**

 **Wah, kebetulan sekali. Besok Sei-kun ada latihan basket, jadi tidak bisa mengajakku jalan-jalan. Um, karena aku baru tahu tempat Maji Burger, besok kita kumpul di sana pukul 2 siang.**

 _ **Send**_

 **To : Yumikacchi**

 **From : Kise-kun**

 **Oke –ssu.**

 _ **Send**_

Melihat balasan dari Yumika barusan membuat Kise benar-benar senang. Apalagi Akashicchi sedang latihan –ssu. Kesempatan bagus –ssu, pikir Kise. Lalu dengan senyum di wajahnya Kise terlelap. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Lancar, ataukah ...

.

.

.

Siang harinya Kise sudah siap di Maji Burger pukul setengah dua, lebih cepat 30 menit dari kesepakatan. Tentu dengan seragam SMA Kaijou-nya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan ala fansgirl para gadis di sekelilingnya. Karena pikirannya sedang melayang tentang tempat-tempat romantis yang patut untuk di kunjungi. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kise senyam-senyum sendiri. Mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang menjerit melihat idola mereka tersenyum.

Ia tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Apalagi dengan susah payah meminta ijin pada Kasamatsu-senpai agar tidak latihan hari ini.

Dari pintu masuk Maji Burger datang seorang gadis berambut coklat madu. Dia memakai pakaian khas siswi SMA Rakuzan. Mata aquamarine-nya menelusuri cafe itu.

"Yumikacchi, sini –ssu," dari arah kejauhan sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya.

Yumika tersenyum cerah melihat teman barunya. Lalu dengan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri tempat duduk Kise dan duduk di seberang meja (depan Kise). "Maaf lama, Kise-kun."

"Tak apa –ssu. Aku juga baru datang –ssu," bohong Kise. Dan dibalas hembusan napas lega dari gadis di depannya. "Kau sudah makan –ssu?" pertanyaan Kise dijawab gelengan dari si gadis.

"Pesan saja ssu. Aku yang traktir," tawar Kise.

"Eh, apa tak apa Kise-kun. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu," tolak halus Yumika.

"Tak apa –ssu. Aku justru senang dan tidak merasa keberatan kok –ssu," tawar Kise lagi. _'Duduk denganmu saja aku sudah bahagia –ssu.'_

Melihat kesungguhan di mata hazel laki-laki di depannya, mau tak mau Yumika mengangguk. Melihat Yumika mengangguk, Kise langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk gadis di depannya.

Fansgirl Kise yang melihat kedekatan keduanya membuat mereka iri. Apalagi dengan keimutan si gadis _. 'Dia beruntung,'_ batin mereka nelangsa. Fansboy dadakan Yumika sejak kemarin juga mendesah kecewa. Kedua kumpulan fans itu menganggap mereka –Kise dan Yumika- sedang kencan, jadi sedikit memberikan privasi kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

Habis makan siang, Yumika dan Kise pergi ke taman di tengah Kota Tokyo. Pohon bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Banyak pengunjung yang datang ke taman itu. Sekedar berkumpul dan menikmati pemandangan bergugurannya kelopak bunga sakura.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah cantik Yumika. Angin musim semi menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura dan rambut coklat madu Yumika yang tergerai.

Sesaat Kise nagis bombay melihat kejadian itu. _'Aku jatuh cinta –ssu,'_ memikirkan jantungnya yang berdetak membuat pipi Kise memanas sesaat, membuat tangis bombay Kise semakin deras.

Menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Lalu dengan (sok) keren di dekatinya Yumika perlahan.

"Yumikacchi," panggil Kise. Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Kise. Senyum belum pudar dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Yumika.

"Di de-dekat sini ada yang jual crepe –ssu. Enak lho," akhirnya setelah melewati perjuangan panjang Kise dapat berbicara setelah jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Di tatap bingung oleh Yumika, Kise tertawa. "Ayo –ssu," Kise menarik tangan kanan Yumika dan mengajaknya berlari.

Sedangkan yang ditarik awalnya terkejut tapi dapat mengimbangi kecepatan lari Kise yang tidak terlalu cepat.

Setelah sampai di warung crepe Kise memesan dua maple crepe. Satu untuknya dan satu untuk gadis di sampingnya. Lalu mereka berdua duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura. Banyak anak – anak yang bermain ke sana kemari. Kise dengan semangat memakan maple crepe miliknya. Sedangkan Yumika masih agak ragu untuk memakannya.

Tapi melihat dengan semangat Kise memakannya. Yumika memakan sedikit untuk mencoba. Enak, pikirnya. Ini pertama kali baginya untuk makan makanan seperti ini. Karena saat ia ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya Los Angeles atau LA, ia belum pernah makan makanan yang namanya crepe.

Yumika makan maple crepe miliknya dengan semangat. Walau masih ada kesan anggun dan elegan dalam memakannya. Karna dalam keluarga Nanamura, sopan santun itu di utamakan.

Melihat gadis di sebelahnya makan maple crepe miliknya dengan mata berbinar membuat Kise tak mampu tersenyum.

Yumika telah selesai makan maple crepe. "Enak Kise-kun," komen Yumika.

Sedangkan Kise tersenyum lebar. " Benarkan –ssu. Warung crepe di sini enak –ssu."

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Kise mengantar Yumika sampai depan rumahnya. Tak mau gadis seimut Yumika terluka di tengah jalan. Walau itu sebenarnya modus Kise agar tahu alamat rumah si gadis.

"Makasih jalan-jalannya Kise-kun. Hari ini aku senang. Um, maaf harus sampai diantar segala. Padahal rumah Kise-kun dengan rumahku kan jauh," ucapan permintaan terima kasih dan maaf dari Yumika.

"Sama-sama –ssu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," kata Kise dengan senang. Mencoba membuat gadis di depannya tidak merasa bersalah.

Lalu setelah melambaikan tangannya Kise dengan langkah ringan pulang ke rumahnya.

 **FIN~**

Tsuki : Yeyy, yang dapat giliran pertama adalah Kise Ryouta (jingkrak-jingkrak)

Kise : (nangis bombay) Makasih –ssu. Aku bisa kencan dengan Yumikacchi –ssu (meluk Tsuki)

Tsuki : Se-se-sak~ K-Kise~

 **Omake**

Hari ini klub basket SMA Kaijou sedang berlatih. Kise sang perfect copy juga berlatih dengan semangat. Setelah kemarin kencan –menurut Kise- dengan Yumika, sang pujaan hati –menurut Kise juga-.

Lalu sang kapten aka Kasamatsu datang dan menendang Kise.

"Baka Kise!" Teriak Kasamatsu. Sedangkan Kise yang diperlakukan semena-mena mulai nangis buaya.

Dengan ponsel yang masih di tangan, Kasamatsu memberikan hukuman pada Kise. Hukuman yang tak tanggung-tanggung. "Kau ku hukum karena kemarin keluyuran. Padahal kau mau langsung pulang. Akashi mengatakan padaku bahwa hukumanmu membersihkan gym dan latihanmu di gandakan 30 kali lipat selama sebulan. Walau aku tak tahu Akashi mengetahui acara keluyuranmu tahu dari mana, aku sama sekali tak peduli."

Kise yang mendengar hukuman dari Senpainya menangis buaya. Dua buah sungai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Hidoii –ssu, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Lalu Kise baru ingat. Tadi kalau tidak salah Kasamatsu-senpai bilang Akashi.

Degg

Kise gelagapan. _'Jangan-jangan Akashicchi melihatku pergi dengan Yumikacchi -ssu. Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihatnya –ssu,'_ batin Kise nelangsa. Bertambah susah untuknya mendekati teman masa kecil dari Akashi.

"Hidoii –ssu, Akashicchi."

Menghiraukan seringai menyeramkan dari seseorang berambut merah di seberang sana.

 **Review~**


End file.
